


picture a lifetime of it.

by therunaround



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: I hate myself, Other, Sad, im so sorry, prose kind of?, super sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunaround/pseuds/therunaround
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she asked me what's it like in a monster's bones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	picture a lifetime of it.

she asked me what it felt like in a monster's bones, and i said think about a heart that won’t fit. the center to wide, the pain too strong. think diaspora. the biggest space you've almost ever known. think about a seatbelt in the middle, curled into a noose. curled into a question mark. think about the answer hidden in thorns. picture a lifetime of it. give it a face. he has curly hair and a gun in his hand. she has tired eyes and a bottle in her hand. he has deep wrinkles and a cure to the flu in his hand. there aren’t enough hands for the reaching. there aren’t enough words for this ache. the language that could hold this the right way is an ocean away, the only boat you can reach is sinking. think graveyard. you’re sitting in a classroom and your hands are shaking. you're sitting in a cell and they haven't stopped. think about where your dad's body is. you have his eyes. you would have had your mother's smile if you had ever seen it. the sky here wants to bruise your soft heart. it's done worst things to better people, why do you complain? think about a heart that won't fit.

picture a lifetime of it.


End file.
